You Need to See This
by Shellyluvstoread
Summary: Jonathan and Jervis watch the Titanic...this should be interesting! I don't own Batman or the Titanic.


_**My favor to wuyaloveschaseypoo, thank you in advance :)**_

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"No, I'm not I have never felt the need to."

Jervis was staring, quite appalled at his friend sitting across the lab table. He thought everyone had to see Titanic at least once in their lifetime, but Jonathan had never watched the movie.

"But why not?" he asked, his tone riddled with confusion.

"I had always thought it was more of a chick flick." Jonathan glanced up from his beaker that was half full with glowing orange liquid. He set the container down and raised his eyebrows at Jervis. "What are you so passionate about? It's just a movie."

Jervis gasped and took a step back as if the taller form had insulted him in some manner.

"Just a movie." He scoffed. "_Just a movie! _Was Napoleon Bonaparte just an ignorant midget? Is the Mona Lisa a finger painting? Was Marilyn Monroe A NATURAL BLONDE?"

Jonathan opened his mouth to reply to the last one but there was no stopping the other man now.

"Were the Jonas Brothers-?"

"Alright!" He didn't want to hear how that one came out.

"I'm not done yet! Does Lady Gaga have-?"

Quickly cutting him off again Jonathan snagged the last straw for the blonde to stop talking.

"If I watched it, would you shut up?" Jervis's mouth snapped close and merely nodded.

Jonathan grabbed his coat and started out the door, assuming that they were going to rent it.

"Where are you going? I have the deluxe edition." Jervis held the DVD up high and proud like it was something to worship.

Jonathan gulped down a smart retort and sagged down on the couch.

"Let's get this over with."

About halfway through the movie (all three hours of it) just about when she and Jack had started spitting off the boat, the Master of Fear groaned impatiently.

"Is this almost over?"

Jervis refused to answer and kept his blue eyes fixed on the screen at all times. Jonathan wasn't even sure he was blinking. It was still quite a mystery to him what was so appealing about this movie. And what baffled him most of all, was why people had been crying throughout this, or that was what he had heard.

When the boat started sinking, all of the expressions of fear on the passenger's faces finally got the Scarecrow's attention.

"Are they afraid of the water? How cold it will be? Of not getting out alive while their family lives? Or perhaps it's the other way around!"

"Jonathan, shut up." Jervis was starting to get fed up with his friend's commentary through the movie. Why couldn't he just sit back and enjoy it while he could. Until…the ending. At this thought a lump formed in his throat. He couldn't cry or Jonathan would never let him hear the end of it.

Around when Rose was letting the lifeboat lower and she jumped off, Jonathan, once again, decided to grace the room with his opinion.

"What the hell is she doing that for? He said go, she should go! I don't bloody care if he's lying to her, get her to safety! Why do I even care about this!"he huffed and pouted until the very end.

"_Rose, don't let go…never let go."_ Jervis's jaw was set in a firm line, determined not to let the gathering tears slip out against his wishes. He chanced a look at his companion to see if he had noticed. What he saw made a sly smile slip on his face.

"Why Jonathan…are you crying?" Indeed so, the slender man had salt water glistening down his cheeks.

"Wh-what, no don't be absurd. I don't cry. It just doesn't happen!" he paused for a second to watch Jack slip off into the water and out of sight. His lip started quivering and he slid off the sofa, trying to look cool.

"I need a glass of water, excuse me." Jervis narrowed his eyes as Crane slinked off to the kitchen. He tip toed over there and leaned his ear against the door to her faint sounds of someone blowing their nose.

He lingered a bit too long though. Out of the blue, the door swung towards him, knocking him straight on the floor.

The red rimmed eyes of Jonathan looked down at him for a moment

"We speak of this to no one!"

The Mad Hatter just grinned and nodded in agreement.

**_And now we return you to your regular schedule..._**


End file.
